Friends
by Riverofwind25
Summary: An assortment of moments in the epic friendship of Thor Odinson and Tony Stark. ScienceBoyfriends, Thundershield, and eventual Clintasha. High School AU.
1. First Meeting

Tony took a gulp from the water bottle he was clutching. It was about eighty degrees outside, and they had just run the mile in gym. Tony wished he could roundhouse kick whoever thought it was okay to make kids excercise in any temperatures above the freezing level.

"I know we've never spoken before, but could I have a drink?"

The brunet looked up, and was met by the sight of a tall, blue-eyed blond, who had stubble on his chin and long, tied-back hair. Tony handed the bottle over.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"No problem. What's your name, anyway?"

"Thor."

"Tony."

* * *

"So, what class do you have next?" The teacher had decided to let them use the rest of the class as free time. The two were sitting against the wall, watching as the other students started up games of basketball, or chatted in groups. Thor glanced over at Tony before answering.

"I've got World History with Mr. Heimdall."

"With him? It's impossible to do anything but stay quiet and take notes in there. It's like the guy has super-sonic hearing."

"Yeah, but the stuff we learn about is interesting. Who do you have next block?"

"You're not of this world if you like listening to him talk. I have Chemistry with Mr. Selvig."

"And you think History is boring."

They talked idly for a while, about things like music-

"AC/DC is the best."

"Then you've never heard Metallica."

And movies-

"_Point Break_."

"_Outlander_."

* * *

"You've never read_ Lord Of The Rings_." Tony sighed. "I'm bringing-"

He was cut off by the teacher yelling. "Seven minutes, time to change!"

They filed down to the locker room, along with the other guys in the class. "As I was saying, I'm going to bring the books tomorrow. We're gonna give you some education about fine literature."

"We?"

"Me, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha. You should sit with us at lunch sometime, they're pretty great."

"Alright."

Though they didn't know it at the time, Thor would be making an appearance at the lunch table almost every day for the next two years.


	2. Sleepover

**Just a heads-up that not all the chapters are in chronological order. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know what's really weird?" Tony asked, eyes fixed on the TV screen. It was the second Saturday of the month, which meant that Thor and Tony were going to stay up all night watching movies (There was that one night when they got into the liquor cabinet, but let's save that story for another time) and, in this case, discussing their choices in men.

Thor swallowed the last bite of his Pop-Tart, rolling across the floor to deposit the wrapper in a small waste-basket. "What?"

"We both like guys who have the same hair and eye color as we do."

"Does that make us narcissistic?"

"Maybe not, since that's the only similarity we have with them. Like, Bruce is shorter than me, and Steve is a twig compared to you."

"He is not."

Tony snorted. "And the sky isn't blue." He turned back to the movie.

"Steve's eyes actually match the sky..."

"Are you going to start waxing poetic? This isn't the time, I want to watch Legolas kill the elephant in peace."

Thor sensed an opportunity to rankle his friend, and took it. "And his hair is like the rays of the sun, bringing love and life to all of the world..."

"Stop it."

"You think _I'm_ being overly romantic? You filled Bruce's locker with roses on Valentine's day. Literally filled it."

"It's not my fault he was being oblivious to any other romantic signals."

"They fell out all over the floor when he went to get his books. They even had the thorns trimmed off."

"Pricked fingers aren't very romantic. It's not like I serenaded him in the middle of Physics or something."

"You could win his heart with one of your favorite mine-fields of innuendos."

"Don't knock on AC/DC, Rapunzel."

"My hair isn't that long."

"It doesn't matter."

"Steve actually likes to pull on it when we-"

"Don't ever talk to me again."

"What a wonderful friend you are, Tony."


	3. The New Kid

"Bruce said that some people moved in a couple houses down from him." Tony had the phone pressed to his left ear, browsing Facebook with his free hand.

"How many?"

Tony typed the question into the chat box, since Bruce was still online. "Two people. A lady and her kid."

"Hmm." Thor was somewhat preoccupied with the Algebra II homework laying on the book in his lap.

"Thor!" A low, booming voice rang out through the house. The blond covered the speaking end of the phone before shouting back.

"What is it, Dad?"

"I'm expecting a work call, tell your friend goodbye."

* * *

"So he's going here?" Thor, Tony, and Bruce were sitting on the curb outside of the school, waiting for Clint and Natasha to show up. Since the red-head had gotten a used car the previous summer, the two drove to school most days. It was surprisingly warm out, for an early October morning.

"Yeah. I talked to him yesterday. His name is Steve, he's a junior."

"So he'll probably have classes with us."

Bruce jerked his head towards the main office. "He's getting his schedule right now. I thought he caould hang out with us."

As soon as the words left his mouth, foot steps were heard on the concrete. "Hey, Bruce." Thor and Tony both turned to the speaker.

He was about average height, and almost painfully skinny. His small frame was covered by faded jeans and a plain white shirt, under a brown leather jacket.

"This is Steve." Bruce turned, and gestured to his friends. "This is Thor, and that's Tony. Clint and Natasha should be here soon. You'll like them."

Steve nodded, before sitting on the sidewalk next to them. "Nice to meet you." Tony looked at him again, noticing that this guy had a pretty nice face-

'_Bruce is better looking, though_.' His conscience pointed out.

_Shut up, brain._

-In spite of his almost frail build. The brunet glanced over to Thor...Who looked like he'd just found his soul mate. Tony knew that in that moment, "Hungry Eyes" was playing somewhere.

There was going to be a discussion later.

* * *

Tony confronted his friend as soon as everybody else split up for classes. "You were checking him out."

"I was not."

"Yes, you were. Your eyes got all sparkly, you looked like an anime character."

"Oh."

"I can feel it now. I'm going to be a supporting character in the romantic comedy that will soon become your life."

"Just because I looked at him doesn't mean we're going to fall in love."

"I don't know about that, Rapunzel. Nat said she got a vibe off him, and her gaydar is practically a superpower."

Thor snorted. "If it's that powerful, then you should have her use it on Bruce. You're not very discreet about looking when he bends over." The long-haired blond then walked into his first class, before Tony could even make a witty retort.

Oh, crap. Thor knew. And if Thor knew, it would only be a matter of time before he started asking Tony questions about everything he did with Bruce. Or, if god felt particularly cruel...tried to play matchmaker. Another reason to never play Truth or Dare.

_And deliver me from humiliation...Amen._


	4. Why Are You In My Room?

Tony knocked on the door, taking advantage of Thor's parents being away at work. They'd gotten to the stage in their friendship where it wasn't strange for one to randomly show up at the other's house. It was the blond's brother who answered.

"Oh, it's you. Thor's in the shower." The skinny thirteen year-old looked pretty nice for a Saturday- His black hair had been combed back with gel, and he was wearing a bright green t-shirt.

"So what are you all prettied up for?"

The brunet received an icy glare in return for his jest. Tony soon saw why- As he walked through the living room, he saw a girl, with dark brown hair and full lips, seated on the couch. Loki took a seat next to her.

_Well. Kid's got game._

When Tony reached his friend's room, he threw himself into the bed, and took the opportunity to look through the CD's stacked on the nightstand.

_Metallica...Of course._

_Iron Maiden...Not bad, not bad at all._

_Black Sabbath? I am a good influence. Mrs. Shade was wrong._

As the brunet teen placed the CD's back in order, the shower turned off.

_He doesn't know I'm here, might as well pose._

__Thor emerged from the connected bathroom, damp hair spilling over his shoulders, and, thankfully, a towel tied around his waist. The blond went directly to the dresser, taking out a pair of boxers and a shirt- He must not have been planning to leave his room. Thor happened to turn around- And jumped at the sight of Tony, who was laying on the bed in a somewhat provocative position.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I need you." The shorter teen replied, completely deadpan. "Make love to me, Thor."

_If we can't joke about banging, we're not friends._

"If you were Steve, I'd take you up on that."

"Speaking of things I don't want to know about, your brother is probably getting his raging hormones all over your couch."

Thor shrugged. "I know. He threatened to disembowel me if I went down before she left." He walked back into the bathroom to dress. "It would've been funny if he didn't have a knife stashed in his desk."

Tony's eyebrows were high on his forehead. "_Your brother_ has a weapon? Have fun with prison visits. Maybe if you're lucky, Lifetime will make a movie about it."

The blond walked back into the room, mostly clothed, and took a seat on the bed."He doesn't know that I know about it. But I don't think Loki will risk jail time. Not after we watched Lockup Raw the other night."

"I did learn new ways to make weapons from seemingly innocent objects watching that. It's educational."

"It taught me more than last year's math class."

"Don't get me started on fucking parabolas."


End file.
